Problem: Engineers use the formula $L=\frac{25T^4}{H^2}$ to find the crushing load for square pillars. If $T = 4$ and $H = 8$, what is the value of $L$?
Answer: Substitute 4 for $T$ and 8 for $H$ in the given expression, looking to cancel before simplifying the numerator or denominator: \[
\frac{25(4)^4}{(8)^2}=\frac{25\cdot 2^8}{2^6}=25 \cdot 2^2=\boxed{100}.
\]